Blushing Red
by Winter M
Summary: On Sarah’s 21st birthday the spell of Innocence protecting her from the Goblin King expires. Now, is the time for revenge… ~Dark~ please R&R!


Disclaimer: Jimmy boy owns it, not me. If I did we'd have had a sequel by now… and possibly less lip gloss ~_~.

**Blushing Red 1/1**

By Winter

Rating: R

Summary: On Sarah's 21st birthday the spell of Innocence protecting her from the Goblin King expires. Now, is the time for revenge…

Distribution: Up All Night, jsfanfiction mailing list, and  Labyrinth-fanfic mailing list. Anyone else please ask first, I'll say yes ^_^.

Feedback: I'm a writer, showing others her work… put it together and it all spells 'duh'. Flames will break my heart and roast the subsequent marshmallow junkyness.

A/N: ok, I decided that for once I wanted to write an evil or semi evil Jareth; combine this with my fingers itching to try a spin at writing a little smut, you get Blushing Red. I'll warn you, this isn't going to be pretty and I can almost guarantee it will not end happily ever after but heh, it's a step into the unknown for me. One big experiment (making J evil, writing smut, actually keeping a dark angst fic dark and angsty) so I have no idea how it will turn out. But please, don't let this detour you, as it is a big experiment I need feedback… majorly! Anyway, just thought I'd warn ya. Oh, and yes, I made up the Midlor Sidhe. I was feeling lazing and didn't bother to do much research into the Sidhe.

**Prologue**

With a great rattling of feathers on glass the French doors leading into the Goblin King's private chamber swung open to allow a haggard tan barn owl entrance. A gust of wind billowed around the room's solitary two-legged occupant, sweeping her long black hair around her neck and face, the silver highlighted waist length strands twinkling in the pale moon light. The woman raised a pale slender hand; the owl alighted upon the outstretched appendage, its claws cutting deep into the thick black brocade. The woman leaned close to the owl's head and spoke ever so softly.

"I call upon the magic of my people, 

Who once gave this man his ability to shift, 

Restore now to this king

The grace, which was taken…"

The barest hint of a breeze swept through the room, vanishing as quickly as it had come, but leaving in its wake a defeated Goblin King. The slim figure dressed in tattered ash, collapsed into the strong arms of the woman. A good head taller, she easily carried him to the worn bed.

Glazed eyes, one blue one brown, glanced at the broken bits of floating masonry, "Lori…"

Lorialazaline Longear***, daughter of Lady Lore'essa*** the Light and Lord Martiss la Maiyen***, smoothed a hand against his fevered brow, "Shhhhh, don't speak. Save your strength, m'lord."

The once powerful king would have none of it. He thrashed weakly, moaning low in his throat, "Wh… what has she… she took… m.my pow..w… Lori…"

The raven haired Midlor Sidhe soaked a ragged hand towel into the basin of water near the bed, "Please Jareth, you must calm yourself."

Dark clouds rolled in to cover the pitch colored night sky, bathing the room in an impenetrable darkness. Lori's hair shimmered slightly, taking on an almost liquid appearance before solidifying once again. It sparkled a soft pale blonde, yielding her a small amount of light.

The King's fever raged through the night and into the next morn. As the sun failed to rise, the heat of his brow increased, scorching the Midlor's naturally cool skin.

Lori took Jareth's paper white hand in her own, squeezed gently even with the discomfort, "I warned you. I told you not to play this game." She turned affectionate eyes upon the King's sweaty brow, "'course, when did you ever listen to me, eh?" she chuckled softly, though the sound was hollow. Green eyes focused upon his face, melted into gold, then purple, finally shifting to the palest blue imaginable. Her face turned grim, the ages of that world heavy on her temple, "Do not leave me…" her voice turned soft, lispy. "Boy, do not dare leave me… not over this." she squeezed now teal blue irises closed, a crystal tear escaping the shadowed corner.

He stirred, cloudy eyes opening to focus on the blonde head. His throat rasped, "Lori?"

Pale pink eyes snapped open, "Jareth…"

Mismatched eyes hardened, "She will pay."

Lori shook her head, "No, you cannot touch her; she is protected by Gilenna, Patron St of Innocence." She tucked a matted lock of ashen hair behind his ear, "And you have no power left. You almost died Jareth, in fact, I'm not sure you will yet live."

He turned from her, "Oh, I'll live. And I will have my revenge. It is only a matter of patience."

"You're a fool."

Jareth looked at her sharply, "But I am still your king. My decision is made." The little strength still left in his body used, the once proud Goblin King sank back into the musty sheets of his bad, the ruins of his castle floating in the air around him.

Lori bowed her head, "As you command it… m'lord."

6 Years Later 

The cold rain pelted the windows, coming down from the sky in dark, torrential sheets. Sarah gazed quietly out at the weather, which seemed to so perfectly match her own mood. Once again her thoughts wandered back to the scene she had walked in on this morning when she had gone to visit her boyfriend of 3 years: David. 

It was the usual story, met right after High School, fell in love, been together ever since. And, as how so many relationships fall apart these days, she had walked in on him having sex with her best friend… on Sarah's twenty-first birthday. She snorted; what a wonderful gift to give someone, an adult horror on the day they officially became an adult. 

She blinked rapidly, trying to stay the sudden flow of tears which watered her eyes, "No, I _will not _cry over that bastard," glanced at the clock: midnight. She sniffed, her inner voice sarcastic, "Well, that must have been the most exciting birthday you've ever had. Good job Sarah." Silently the young woman stood and flipped off the overhead light. She was almost out of the room when a voice she had never thought to here again broke the dark.

"What, not going to stick around for my present, Sarah?"

She was frozen, her mind whirling at what this could possibly mean. Strong hands glided over her shoulders and down her arms, pinning them at her sides. "Come come now, is that any way to great an old friend?" she shivered as the Goblin King's cool breathe slid over her ear. Her heart nearly stopped when his pale pink tongue darted out, sucking her right earlobe into his mouth. She tried to pull away but he was too strong, "What do you want Jareth?"

His laughter rumbled deep in his chest, "_I want nothing. This is all about what __you want. It is your birthday after all."_

She hung her head, a few tears slipping past her defenses, "I want…" her voice hitched.

"Yes?"

Sarah straightened suddenly, "Why should I tell you Goblin King," her pronunciation of his title snide. 

Jareth turned her around, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other coming up to cup her cheek, "Because we're the same, you and I. both of us cast away by those we love." she was captured by his eyes, do endless, swirling with mind blowingly strong emotions now focused solely on her. Gently, his thumb rubbed circles over her cheek, "So grown up… you really are a woman now Sarah… if only," he averted his eyes. "No, it was not meant to be." 

Before she could stop herself Sarah blurted, "What? Please tell me."

He turned his captivating eyes back upon her, "It's just, that you were so young then. Too young. But now…" he let the sentence hang, dangled it in front of her like a bone before a starving hound. And like the hound she took it.

"Now?"

Pale full lips parted, "Now, we experience such pleasures…"

Green eyes gazed up at him demurely from below dark lashes, "I'm afraid I don't know much about that. I… I don't know. I just never…" she trailed off, embarrassed.

Jareth's smile widened. He tilted her head up and slowly lowered his lips to meet hers in an almost chaste kiss. Sarah responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his narrow waist. With a quiet growl he possessively pulled her closer, his hips pushing forward to meet hers, evidence of his arousal obvious. 

Sarah swallowed hard, but did not break the kiss. Her mouth parted at the brush of Jareth's tongue sweeping across her bottom lip. Tongues danced, entwining together until both had to pull away to catch their breathe. Jareth rested his forehead lightly against hers, "Do you wish to proceed?" his voice was undeniably husky in the dark room. 

Green eyes glowed, "Yes. Umm, the bedroom is this way." Sarah took his hand and quickly made her way to the full size master bedroom. The door clicked shut. Then Jareth pounced. 

Hands roved over cotton covered flesh, while mouth hungrily attached mouth. The two stumbled towards the bed; Sarah felt her knees connect with the bed-stand before she was being eased back upon the soft green covers.

Jareth's mouth abandoned hers to trail open mouthed kisses across her jaw, down her throat, stopping briefly to suck at her pulse, before continuing down across her color bone. Meanwhile one ungloved hand came up and tenderly cupped one full round breast, kneading the pliant flesh. Sarah groaned at the feelings her former enemy was now evoking in her. She raised her arms without question when he tugged at the hem of her t-shirt, easily slipping over her head. Jareth smiled when he encountered no other form of clothing.

Sarah couldn't help but blush a dark crimson at being this exposed.

Jareth marveled at how different that blush was from the pale pink one she had been afflicted with the last time they met. 

Sarah quickly got over her bashfulness when cool lips latched onto one perk nipple, teasingly flicking it with an apposing hot tongue. She arched into the touch, her hands slipping into his unruly ash blonde locks, "Oh, god, yes!" An almost painful arch started burning at the apex of her thighs and Sarah couldn't help herself from moaning, "God, Jareth… please!"

He momentarily stopped what he was doing to hook his thumbs into the waist band of her lounge around pants. His eyes twinkled as they took in flushed appearance, "Yes, pet?" he flicked his tongue against one nipple, then the other. 

Sarah's eyes widened and her grip on his hair tightened, "Please… I want… I want you, inside." Scared green eyes met his own mismatched ones, "Please?"

Jareth attacked her mouth, drawing them into another heated kiss, his hands already at work pulling away her pants. He broke the kiss and finished vesting her of her clothing, leaving Sarah bare to his view. He had to smile when her lip jutted out slightly, "What?"

"Well, I always thought _both_ people were supposed to get naked to do this."

He sat up, already pulling of his white poet shirt. Jareth was surprised when Sarah stopped his.

"Please, let me?" she gazed him so earnestly he lat her do it. Soon they were both free of clothing.

Jareth pushed Sarah back onto the mattress, hands holding her hips in place, while one knee eased her thighs apart. He caught her gaze, "This might hurt at first."

Sarah nodded, "I know. Go ahead."

Slowly Jareth brought his aching member down towards her heat, the head brushing her slick entrance. Sarah hissed at wonderful friction shot up through her stomach. Again, he brought his cock down, easing it slowly into her tight channel. Sarah froze, the pain momentarily overwhelming her. After a moment it passed and he nodded. Inch by inch Jareth encased himself inside her. He paused for a minute to let her adjust before smoothly pulling almost completely out. His pace was slow, almost languid, building the pressure until Sarah gasped out.

"Faster! Please, faster!" her eyes closed in rapture as the pace increased, their pelvis beginning to slap together in a rhythm known inherently known to all whether they be human or Fae.

Jareth's eyes rolled up into their sockets at the intense pleasure he was receiving, it had been far to long since he had taken a woman.

Too soon Sarah found herself tumbling over a seemingly endless abyss, screaming out Jareth's name as she fell. He pumped into her twice more before joining the brunette in oblivion.

A contented smile curved Sarah's lips as Jareth rolled off her, lazily wrapping his arms around her waist. She twisted in his grasp until they were once again facing each other. She kissed him softly, "I think I like your present."

The Goblin King smiled, sharp teeth evident, "Yes, I suspect you would." He pressed butterfly kisses across her face until Sarah slipped into a peaceful sleep. "Patience, that's all it took."

Sarah stirred slightly, "What was that?"

"Nothing," he stroked her hair soothingly. "Go back to sleep." When her breathing was once again soft and regular Jareth rolled over to the side of the bed. He grasped his left boot and quickly withdrew a small gilt handled blade. He turned back to his bed partner and ran his hands over her silky hair, "Patience." Without another word he cut a small brunette lock from her head, twisted the strands into a look whose ends he tied together before slipping the makeshift ring onto the middle finger of his left hand. 

He smiled cruelly as he stood and quickly redressed, the regained magic already beginning to strengthen him. With a flick of a now gloved wrist, Jareth placed a crisp plain off white envelope upon the pillow next to Sarah. Then he was gone. A small shower of semi dull glitter and the letter the only testaments to his being there in the first place.

**The Morning After**

Sarah rolled onto her back, a happy smile gracing her lips. The sun shone in through the window above her bed, lighting the room with a bright and cheery glow. She opened her eyes, expecting to find Jareth beside her, instead she found a letter. A small frown in place, Sarah grabbed the envelope and tore into the paper. Her eyes quickly scanned what it said, immediately filling up with large tears.

_Dear Sarah~_

_            I must say you are surprisingly good for a virgin. Allow me to thank you for the gift you unwittingly gave me last night. It seems that the score between us is now settled. I have my kingdom back and you got laid. A fairly even trade off if I do say so myself. Goodbye sweets, I doubt we shall meet again._

_~Jareth,_

_King of the Goblins_

Her body shook as the racking sobs consumed her, the betrayal so deep. She gulped down a second onslaught of tears, clenching her teeth, "That _bastard_! We are so not through yet!" she collapsed back upon the bad, the tears once more falling.

Unnoticed, upon the window sill sat lithe black cat, it's fir streak with glistening silver, watched the young woman, it's golden cat eyes deepening in color, going a rusty orange before shifting to a pale lime green, finally hardening into an icy sea blue. The cat sat up on its haunches, cocked its head for a moment before leaping to the ground.

Below, the grass rustled softly as a tinkling breeze swept through. Then it was gone…

FINIS

…or is it?

***Pronunciation

Lorialazaline= Lori-a-laz-a-line

Longear= Long-ear

Lore'essa= Lor- esa

Martiss= Mar-tis

Maiyen= May-en

A/N: so whatcha think? Should I right a continuation? I'm feeling inspired right now so speak up if you want more. I don't think this fic crossed into the adult realm of NC-17, but as it is my first smut I could be wrong and if I am I apologize. As always please review!!

Continued in **Blood Runs Blue**


End file.
